Who is Mashiro Rima?
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: It was just another normal day for Nagihiko, until something completely changed his life. Now he has to figure out why no one knows Rima and where she disappeared to.
1. Who?

**This has been an extremely hard work in progress. This is the re-written story I started years ago (more like 2 years) when I first joined FFN. Some of you oldbies might remember it. I have none of the old documents so this is COMPLETELY rewritten from what I remember I was going to write. Now for the newbies you don't really need to care. You can just read it! I will try my hardest to update this story every Wednesday! yes every Wednesday! Luckily summer is coming up so I'll have all the time in the world. Also, for safety, I have written out the first 5 chapters in hand. So, for sure, there will be 5 chapters! I also apologize for my horrible grammar even though I'm american and for any spelling mistakes. I had no time to read it over because I wanted to get it in today. Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are nice.**

...

Who is Mashiro Rima?

Chapter 1

A sudden glow by her window alerted her. The sobbing stopped as her legs led her to the window. The latch was pulled back and the window opened, letting her hands reach out and grab it. An egg glowed within her hands with immense power. Her lips moved, mouthing one word.

"The embryo."

**...**

Something was wrong. He didn't know what exactly, but he knew something was wrong. It might have been because of the uncomfortable heat that beat against his face, or maybe because of the slight breeze that blew in the opposite direction.

It had been an extremely long day at school for him. His eye's were distant, his mind in a completely different land as he crossed the road.

"Hey, Earth to Nagihiko!"

The sudden shout grabbed his mind and pulled it out of the water, causing him to become slightly disoriented.

"Huh? What?" Asked the boy, Nagihiko, as he turned his body around.

He looked towards the sound, which was coming from two tiny, floating people.

"What is it Rhythm?" Asked Nagihiko, pointing the question towards the male one of the two.

"Your house," Said Rhythm, "was back there."

Nagihiko stopped his slow pace and mentally hit himself. He had been so lost in thought he had ended up passing his own house. He walked back and entered through the black stainless steal gate. He nodded his head towards the gardener that came every evening to work on the garden that his mother couldn't maintain by herself. As Nagihiko unlocked the front door of his house, he was greeted by a seemingly old maid with greying hair.

"Welcome home young master." She said monotonously while bowing.

"Good evening, Bayaa." Nagihiko said returning the greeting as he walked past her.

"Is there anything you need, young master?" She asked as they both reached a door with the label of 'Nagihiko's room'.

"Just some tea. That will be all."

Bayaa bowed and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Bayaa." Nagihiko said halfway into his room.

"Yes?"

"Will there be dancing lessons today?"

The old maid smiled, "Not this week. The master said she would be giving you a break for some business matters."

Nagihiko smiled back, "Thanks, Bayaa."

The maid walked away as Nagihiko walked into his room. In the room stood a navy blue bed with purple sheets in the back right corner and a wooden dresser facing the end of the bed. In the left corner stood a wooden desk with a dell laptop. On the shelf above the computer were some school books and a basketball threatening to fall off the edge. A blue swivel chair sat across from the desk making the room even more cramped than it already was.

Nagihiko walked in, throwing his backpack on his bed and sat on the swivel chair. He rolled up to his desk and opened his laptop, pressing the power button as he did. As Nagihiko waited there was a knock on the door. Then Bayaa came in and set the tea down on the desk next to the laptop.

"Here." She said, then turned and closed the door behind her as she left.

Nagihiko took a sip before turning to his two floating chara's.

"Do you guys know what happened to Rima today? She looked fine yesterday."

"I don't know man, KusuKusu wasn't here either." Said Rhythm rubbing the back of his head.

"It has been a little strange lately. It's like KusuKusu's presence has disappeared all together. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Said the female chara.

"I hope your wrong Temari." Nagihiko said, as he took another sip from his tea to calm his nerves.

Everything went silent for just a little bit. It wasn't a normal silence, though, the silence was extremely eerie like something had just stopped the whole world. Light suddenly soared through Nagihiko and the chara's causing a sharp pain to vibrate in the middle of their stomachs. Nagihiko's tea fell out of his hands and crashed onto the floor, shattering as Nagihiko clutched his stomach. The chara's fell onto the bed and writhed in pain as it wracked their bodies. And just as suddenly as it came, it left, leaving them feel weak and defenceless.

Nagihiko looked up, panting, his hands still latched over his stomach.

"What was _that_?" He asked, sweat dripping off of his face.

"We...we don't know..."Said Rhythm, trying to catch his breath.

"I...I feel like something's missing." Said Temari, worry splashing over her face.

Nagihiko looked at his two chara's. Something was going on, he could feel it as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'll ask the others tomorrow." He said, "Maybe Rima or Amu will know what's going on."

**...**

Nagihiko walked into his class room, Temari and Rhythm trailing behind him. What had happened yesterday was stuck in the back of his mind, constantly pushing him to ask. As he looked around the class room he also noticed something else was missing. The empty seat next to his pink haired friend, Amu, alerted him that she was absent. Again.

Nagihiko walked over to his desk right behind Amu and sat down in the chair. Amu immediately turned around to him, something she did every time the short blonde wasn't here.

"Hey, Amu." Nagihiko said, greeting his friend with a small wave.

"Hey, Nagi!" She said giggling.

Nagihiko could feel her bubbly mood seeping out of her, but he didn't let that drive him off the tracks.

"Hey, Amu, did you feel something weird yesterday? Like a type of electric shock?"

Amu frowned slightly.

"No...in fact, I don't remember much from yesterday."

Nagihiko sighed, "Okay..."

Then another subject popped into his head and he looked back up from his desk.

"Hey, do you know where Rima is? I wanna know what she remembers from yesterday."

Amu's frown seemed to deepen.

"I'm sorry, who?"

Nagihiko frowned back then gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Nice try, Amu, but your not gonna get me. Pfft, who's Rima."

"I'm not kidding Nagi."

Nagihiko almost felt his breathing stop.

"You know, Rima? Mashiro Rima, your best friend?" He asked, his voice cracking as he felt panic close in around him.

"Who is Mashiro Rima?"


	2. The house

**I really didn't expect to get so many reviews! I really thank you guys who reviewed. So here's chapter 2. Like I said, every Wednesday, so I'm gonna try to keep that up while writing out more chapters. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, it was meant to be this way. But i promise that chapter 3, 4, and 5 are longer. Especially chapter 4. That took forever to write. Oh and if anyone gets the death note reference I'll update this story twice as fast (on Sunday). Enjoy!**

**Reviews are nice.**

...

Who is Mashiro Rima?

Chapter 2

"_You know, Rima? Mashiro Rima, your best friend?" He asked, his voice cracking as he felt panic close in around him._

"_Who is Mashiro Rima?"_

...

Nagihiko's eyes grew in shock as he stared at his pink haired friend.

"W-what?" he stuttered, the bell drowning out his small voice.

"I'm sorry, Nagi, but you can tell me all about this person later." Amu said turning around as the teacher walked in.

Nagihiko could feel his heart beating furiously as Amu's words rung throughout his mind. Everything around him became muffled as he tried to convince himself it was only a joke. It had to be. How could Amu forget Rima when Rima had only been here two days ago.

"Fujisaki!"

Nagihiko's head snapped up as he realized that roll was being called. He raised his hand, as another chance to prove Rima still existed popped into his head. He lifted his head and watched the teacher, waiting for each name.

"Sakura Lawliet?"

"Here."

Nagihiko held his breath, hoping to hear her name. It felt like time stopped for that one moment. The teacher's lips moved in an awkward fashion as Nagihiko watched him.

"Nate Mello?"

"Here."

Nagihiko's chair fell backwards, making a large thumping noise, as he sharply stood up. The teacher's head snapped towards him.

"Fujisaki!" He yelled, "What are you doing?"

Nagihiko stared back, his gaze hard as stone, before sprinting towards the door. The teacher jumped forwards, reacting quickly, and stretched his hand towards Nagihiko's wrist. The teacher's fingers barely grazed Nagihiko as he yanked the door open, sprinting out of the class room. He ran down the hallway and out onto the street. Nagihiko darted his head from side to side before sprinting towards his right.

"Nagihiko!" yelled Rhythm, "Where are we going?"

Nagihiko looked back towards his chara's before turning his head to look strait ahead, not breaking from his sprint.

"I'm going to Rima's." huffed Nagihiko as he made a sharp left.

"There!" he yelled, "It's right at the end of this block."

He ran faster, skidding to a stop as he made to the front of her house.

The house was broken. The paint was a dinged white with pieces either flaking or being pealed off. There was graffiti all over the house and the windows were broken, both most likely done by gangs. The grass lay dead, probably not watered for years, and the door hung on its hinges, squeaking as the wind blew it back and forth.

Nagihiko's heart sunk as he walked forward.

"It's almost like she never existed."


End file.
